


After Hours

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: When Eddie first started journalism he was a writer. Eddie got handed the boring stories which were practically bussy work just to get him into the habit of doing what the editors and boss wanted. He was a talented writer, but he rather go live places. Tell stories about what was happening the second it happened. Eddie wanted to be in the real world, not behind a screen.They are wasting your talent.Venom purred, startling Eddie. Eddie could always feel him, but sometimes his sudden speaking made Eddie jump.And you know it. This is a waste.Eddie smirked. "Well... as sweet as they is, it isn't true. This is gonna be good, trust me."





	After Hours

Eddie leaned back against his couch, pulling his knees up and placing his feet on the cushions. He typed away at the keys, editing his newest article for the new paper he was working on. Eddie preferred to be out in the frield, to do live things, but since his career had a... set back, he had to start at the bottom and work his way up. 

It felt good having a job. Working gave him something to do, a goal to work for, and it beat spending hours at home and watching T.V. while he shoveled whatever unhealthy food he could find into his mouth. Eddie liked doing things. Ever since he got laid off he was itching to do things, to work, and now he finally could again. And it wasn't a job to pass time, it was a passion. 

There was only one problem with starting at the bottom. Actually, there were many, like the low pay and uninteresting stories that needed to be done but had no substance. The problem was that Eddie had to work twice as hard as anyone else there. They were comfortable. He was not. Eddie could be laid off any second. So, as painfully annoying as it was, he had to work to make sure his article was factual, interesting, and met all requirements. 

When Eddie first started journalism he was a writer. Eddie got handed the boring stories which were practically bussy work just to get him into the habit of doing what the editors and boss wanted. He was a talented writer, but he rather go live places. Tell stories about what was happening the second it happened. Eddie wanted to be in the real world, not behind a screen.

**They are wasting your talent.** Venom purred, startling Eddie. Eddie could always feel him, but sometimes his sudden speaking made Eddie jump. **And you know it. This is a waste.**

Eddie smirked. "Well... as sweet as they is, it isn't true. This is gonna be good, trust me." He raised his hand up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "This is good practice, too. Gonna get me back into the swing of things." 

**This story is boring.** Venom replied. **Very boring.**

"Really?" Eddie asked. "Because I think this piece about the grade school starting a soccer team is riveting." He continued to type, his eyes scanning over the words he had already read a thousand times. "Gotta work my way up. Everyone starts somewhere."

**Boring. You have already started. You are better than this.** Venon replied, reading over Eddie's shoulder. He rested his head on it. **We are tired. We need to rest.**

"Five more minutes. I can edit in the morning." Eddie mumbled, sinking further against his couch. "Just gotta make this interesting. I mean, who doesn't love kids? They are cute and this is teaching them important life skills."

**They kick a ball. They learn nothing.**

"Anyone ever tell you how negative you are, V?" Eddie turned to look at him, smiling to himself when he saw Venom was still reading his writing.

Venom shook his head. **Not negative. Honest.**

"Well, tone down the honesty. I know this isn't exactly the same intensity as protests or exposing companies but this is a big deal." Eddie explained. "These kids are getting a new sport to play at their school which will let them make friends." 

Venom grumbled, the sound vibrated in Eddie's chest. **Still boring.**

"Glad you aren't my boss then." Eddie would be lying if he said Venom wasn't making him anxious. The story lacked many things, but the topic was given to him. He did not have enough leverage to pick his own stories. "If it's boring I need to keep editing."

**Rest.**

"In a minute." Eddie waved off Venom, rolling his shoulders back and continuing to edit. He yawned again, blinking his eyes closed then open. "I will be alright, V. A late night isn't going to kill me." 

**Take care of us. We are a team. Like you said.**

Venom was right. Eddie had lectured him many times on how they are a team and need to work together. It was true. With their bodies and minds almost combined they needed to not only protect each other but also themselves. Without Eddie Venom would die. Neither of them wanted that. Venom had grown on Eddie. He had changed and learned many things since he decided to stay on earth. Eddie loved it, he loved watching Venom grow.

"Okay. Ten minutes. And if I am not done by then you can drag me to bed yourself." Eddie could feel Venom shift inside him. Annoyed. But willing. "This is important. If we want to keep this lovely-" 

**Dump.**

Eddie chuckled. "Yeah, it's a little messy-" 

**Very.** Venom added. **And rhe heat does not work.**

"It adds character!" Eddie cleared his throat. "Anyway, if we want to keep this place I need to keep this job. Understand?" 

Venom was silent and he stayed that way, letting Eddie work peacefully. He did not root around in his brain or move around inside him. Venom stayed still and quiet. Eddie read over his article over and over, making minor changes each time. The silence inside of him and around him helped him focus, but it also relaxed him. Within minutes Eddie was falling asleep, his eyes closing and his body sinking down against the couch. By the time the ten minutes were up, Eddie was fast asleep. 

**Eddie.**

Eddie mumbled in reply, turning his head to the side and sighing. His laptop slid around his lap, Venom shooting out and catching it when he rolled onto his side and the laptop began to fall. 

**Eddie.** Venom repeated. **We need to sleep.**

Eddie only grunted in reply, curling up against the pillows and the back of his couch. Venom sighed, closing the laptop and setting it on the messy table beside them. Eddie continued to bury himself deeper in the couch, hidinh his face in the pillows. Eddie said Venom would drag him to bed, but Venom did not want to. Eddie needed to sleep and Venom did not want to hurt him. 

Tentacles sprung out from Eddie's body, slowly moving about the apartment. One turned the T.V. off and the other shut the lights off. One extened out to the door and locked it while another grabbed a blanket. All but a few of the tentacles retraced, burying themselves beneath Eddie's skin. Venom hovered over Eddie, holding a blanket above him. 

Sleep seemed like a waste of time to Venom, there were many more things to do. Things that were important and more amusing, but humans needed rest so Venom allowed it. His Eddie needed to feel good. Venom draped the blanket over Eddie, tucking it around his body like people did in the movies. He smoothed out the pillow Eddie laid on before tucking himself beneath the blanket as well. 

Venom watched him for a moment, focusing on his pulse. Feeling it calmed Venom. Knowing his Eddie was alive and safe comforted him. Once Venom knew Eddie was asleep and calm, he placed a kiss to the top of Eddie's head. 

**Goodnight, Eddie. Venom whispered before slipping beneath his skin and burying himself close to Eddie's heart.**


End file.
